


I'm Not Broken

by SaiyanPrincess3



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Language, Mention of injuries, Reader comforts him, Sam feels terrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 12:41:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4919983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaiyanPrincess3/pseuds/SaiyanPrincess3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the reader is on a hunt with the boys, she gets injured. Sam feels terrible about it and the reader ends up comforting him back at the bunker</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not Broken

It had been a long week. Dealing with the nest of vampires was a little more complicated than you had hoped. Sam was nursing a few cracked ribs, Dean had a plethora of bruises covering his body and you, well you had a broken femur. Hello cast up to your waist. Sam and Dean had both refused to be seen at the ER but insisted you were. You hadn’t even been given the option of crutches, it was a wheelchair or being carried. You sighed.

* * *

_“_ _Dean, I’m perfectly capable of handling myself just like you and Sam.” You looked at him indignantly. Sam was looking at his hands wringing them together as he shifted his feet. “What? You don’t think I should come either, Sam?” You scowled. “I thought you of all people would be on my side here.” You could see the hurt that crossed his face. He didn’t like feeling like he was betraying you._

_“It’s not that [Y/N]. I don’t want you to get hurt…” You sighed, that was always the excuse when they tried to get you to sit out. “I don’t know what I’d do if something happened to you.” You instantly felt guilty but you weren’t letting up. You deserved to go on this hunt just as much, if not more, than either of them did. You had done most of the research and found where this nest was located, you wanted to go._

_“I’m sick of being benched for anything other than salt and burns, Sammy.” You were the only person in the world besides Dean that could get away with calling him that. “I want to actually be useful. I didn’t train for months to sit in a hotel room staring at a book or a screen.” He sighed and looked at Dean._

_“Fine, but you stay with me.” Dean rolled his eyes. He had known the second you started pleading with Sam the argument was over. “Don’t take off on your own and don’t make any rash decisions.” You smiled and pulled Sam to you nuzzling into his chest._

_“I’ll stay glued to you if you want, baby.” He chuckled softly and leaned down to kiss you._

* * *

Everything had gone wrong that hunt. Sam had been pulled away from you, Dean was trying to save his brother and before either of them knew what was happening you were on the ground. You weren’t even sure how things had actually transpired after that filthy blood junkie had snapped your leg like a twig. The pain had over powered you and you blacked out. The only thing you were sure of was Sam was not going to let you go on another hunt for the rest of your life no matter how quickly you healed up.

“Hey…” You looked up from your sullen state to see Sam standing in the doorway of the bedroom you shared. “Can I get you anything?” His voice was sheepish. You should have known he was somehow blaming himself for this. You sighed, self hatred must be genetically ground into the Winchesters.

“Just you.” You smiled hoping to lighten Sam’s mood. He gave you a sad smile that almost broke your heart as he walked over to you slowly. You took his hands and looked up at him, he wouldn’t meet your gaze. “Will you look at me? I’m not going to break under your eyes.” You were still attempting to make him laugh but you know it was probably a lost cause. You watched as his hazel eyes slowly moved down to meet your [Y/E/C] ones.

“I’m so sorry [Y/N].” He lowered his gaze again and you tugged his arm making him sit on the bed next to you.

“No. You shut the hell up now. This isn’t your fault. If I hadn’t insisted on coming along we’d all be fine.” He looked back up at you the hurt evident again. He’d do anything to keep you from blaming yourself and hurting. “Don’t pull that self sacrificing shit with me. I won’t have it. I knew what I was doing. Things went wrong. It happens.” You kept your gaze trained on his face. You weren’t going to let him sulk around for the next two months while you healed. “Look at me.”

When Sam’s eyes met yours again his brow was furrowed with worry. He kept looking at you like that until you tugged his arm again. “Come here, Sam.” He gingerly leaned closer to you not daring to touch anything but your hand that was in his. You sighed and let his hand go grabbing ahold of the front of his shirt.

“I’m not broken, you know. You refusing to touch me isn’t going to help anything either.” You pulled him to you and pressed your lips against his eagerly. You felt him stiffen against you then slowly relax. He tucked one arm under your legs and wrapped the other around your back. You felt the fire return as he deepened the kiss pulling you into his lap. When you finally broke the kiss you were both breathing heavily.

He rested his forehead against yours. “I’m sorry. I never wanted to see you hurt.” You gently gripped his face on either side knowing you were never going to convince him you were okay until you could walk on your own again.

“I’ll be fine. For now just stay with me and stop sulking like it’s your fault.” He chuckled slightly. How had this gone from him making sure you were okay to you bossing him around? “That’s what I like to hear!” Your smile was infectious. It spread across your face and seemed to light up the entire room. He laid down pulling you back with him so you were resting on his chest.

“I’m not going anywhere, baby.” You smiled and nuzzled into his chest making sure to avoid his bruised ribs. “As long as you’ll have me I’m here.” You closed your eyes listening to his heartbeat.

“Then you’re going to be stuck with me forever.” He ran his hands through your hair relishing in the thought of that. Forever with you didn’t seem like such a daunting concept. “And if every night is spent like this,” You curled into him closer resting your head in the crook of his neck “I’ll take a million forevers.”

Sam took up to tracing small circles on your back while stroking your hair. “That sounds like my heaven.” He kissed the top of your head and held you until you slipped into a dreamless sleep. He wasn’t in a rush to go to sleep himself. Sam didn’t feel the need to escape to good dreams anymore. For once in his life his reality was better than any dream he could have.  


End file.
